


В поисках тепла

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, Dubious Consent, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa
Summary: Эта работа - перевод чудесной Huddling for Warmth от Mauroucia.Оригинал лежит здесь:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673791?view_full_work=trueЭнджой, ребзя!Beta: Ядовитый Змей https://ficbook.net/authors/2567589





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Huddling for Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673791) by [Maroucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroucia/pseuds/Maroucia). 



      Никогда в жизни Сандор не был так напуган, как в тот проклятый момент, когда он увидел лёд, расходящийся под ногами его пташки. Он даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы окликнуть её, как тоненькая девичья фигурка в мгновение ока ушла под воду. До Винтерфелла оставалось идти каких-нибудь две луны, а зима была в самом разгаре, поэтому у него и мысли не возникло, что замёрзшее озеро может быть небезопасным. Сложно было представить, что где-то посредине вода будет всего лишь прихвачена тонкой коркой льда, припорошенной снегом, которая треснет под осторожным шагом Сансы. Он обязан был предвидеть это. Он обязан был проверять каждый фут дороги. И вот — его беспечность привела к тому, что Санса барахтается в ледяной воде!  
        
      Тем не менее, всё могло бы закончиться куда большей трагедией. Он всё же успел и вовремя схватил её за руку. И теперь, распластавшись на льду, тянул её наружу. Дело продвигалось медленнее, чем хотелось бы: вода пропитала одежду и меховой плащ Сансы, и оттого маленькая хрупкая девушка сделалась неподъёмной. Несмотря на холод, Сандор потел как загнанная лошадь, но каким-то чудом ему удалось вытащить пташку из ледяной ловушки.  
        
      Сандор понимал: несмотря на то, что ему удалось спасти её от утопления, она всё ещё далека от полной безопасности. Она в два счёта может умереть от переохлаждения в промокшей одежде. Словно в подтверждение его опасений, Санса начала дрожать, едва оказавшись на поверхности, и её дрожь с каждой секундой лишь усиливалась. Он вспомнил, что совсем недалеко от озера видел небольшую заброшенную хижину. Нужно было доставить туда Сансу как можно быстрее, но сначала следовало снять с неё мокрую одежду — прежде, чем холод выстудит её до костей, и Сандор потеряет её. Девушка была слишком напугана и слишком замёрзла, чтобы смущаться или сопротивляться, а Сандора занимала только одна мысль — не дать ей умереть от холода. Поэтому он раздел её, не обращая внимания на её наготу, завернул в свой плащ, усадил перед собой на Неведомого и припустил во весь опор.  
        
      В юности, когда Сандор был оруженосцем, один рыцарь учил его, как сохранить жизнь человеку, в том числе и спасённому из ледяной воды. Сперва следовало снять с него всю мокрую одежду, что Сандор уже сделал. Затем раздеться самому, ведь ничто не греет лучше, чем человеческое тепло. Когда они достигли той хижины, у Сандора не было времени ни на раздумья, ни на разведение огня. Он делал то, что должен был делать — спасал Сансу. Он растянул одеяла на деревянном поддоне, соорудив подобие постели, быстро скинул с себя одежду и лёг к Сансе, накрыв их обоих мехами. Его охватила паника, когда он осмотрел её и понял, что её состояние намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить: белая, нежная кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, губы посинели, а сама она была такой холодной, такой адски холодной!  
        
      — Пташка, не уходи, останься со мной, — шёпотом умолял он её. — Мы проделали такой путь, бежали из Долины, пересекли половину Вестероса не для того, чтобы ты умерла на подъезде к Винтерфеллу.  
        
      С таким же успехом он мог бы оставить её в руках Мизинца. Там она, по крайней мере, не погибла бы так глупо.  
        
       _«Лучше бы она не соглашалась бежать со мной! Лучше бы я никогда не предлагал ей свою грёбаную помощь!»_  
        
      Ответом на все его молитвы был громкий стук зубов и редкие всхлипы, вырывающиеся из её горла. Она была очень слабой, но дрожала так сильно, что Сандору приходилось её удерживать. Он растирал похолодевшую кожу, казалось, часами, изо всех сил избегая касаться особо сокровенных мест — груди, бёдер, нижней части живота. Это было непросто, учитывая, что соски Сансы упирались ему в грудь, а волоски между её ног щекотали его живот. И всё же, страх за её жизнь не позволял воображению заходить слишком далеко.  
        
      Когда дрожь Сансы немного утихла, он выбрался из-под меха и смог развести огонь в маленьком очаге. Постепенно кожа девушки стала теплее на ощупь, а щёки порозовели.  
        
      — Спасибо, Сандор. Ты снова спас мне жизнь, — прошептала она вечером, придя в себя.  
        
      Её глаза блестели в темноте, как два сапфира, и она выглядела настолько счастливой, что даже ожесточённое сердце Сандора защемило, словно у сентиментального юнца. В конце концов, утомлённые переживаниями за день, они уснули в обнимку.  
        
      Когда на следующее утро Сандор проснулся, первым, что он почувствовал, была мягкая девичья кожа под его рукой. Санса дышала глубоко и ровно, и его рука, лежащая на её плече, равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Шелковистые рыжие волосы щекотали лицо, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, он, наоборот, приблизился и вдохнул её аромат, прикрыв глаза. С облегчением отметил про себя, что она больше не дрожит. Она казалась такой умиротворённой сейчас, когда находилась вне опасности…  
        
      Последняя мысль рассмешила его настолько, что он чуть не расхохотался в голос, но побоялся разбудить Сансу. Да, разумеется, опасность смерти миновала, но говорить о  _безопасности_  в ситуации, когда девица, да ещё и настолько красивая как Санса Старк, лежит голая в постели с таким человеком как он, было бы просто абсурдным. Как и все мужчины, Сандор просыпался по утрам с эрекцией, и сегодняшнее утро не стало исключением. Раньше он часто фантазировал о пташке в моменты, когда обслуживал себя сам, особенно во время этой поездки, когда ему изо дня в день приходилось видеть её так близко… но в те моменты они не делили постель!  
        
      Сандор провел рукой по её изгибам и почувствовал, как нарастает его возбуждение. Он попытался отогнать от себя непристойные мысли, но это было невозможно: Санса лежала рядом с ним совершенно обнажённая, прижималась спиной к его груди, а её восхитительная задница находилась в опасной близости от его восставшего члена. Сандор готов был поклясться, что ещё никогда возбуждение не приносило ему столько мучений. Его плоть болезненно пульсировала, и единственной мыслью, крутившейся в его голове, было схватить её за бедра и потереться членом между её ягодиц.  
        
      Закусив губу, Сандор осторожно приподнял голову. Солнечный свет проникал в хижину сквозь маленькие окошки, мягко освещая их импровизированную спальню и позволяя хорошо рассмотреть Сансу. Она была полностью укутана мехами, но даже под их толщей её фигурка угадывалась вполне отчётливо. Ему хотелось сорвать с неё все покровы и любоваться её телом. Она была бы усладой для глаз, он знал это. Пекло, да ведь только вчера он видел её полностью обнажённой, он сам раздевал её, вот только обстоятельства совсем не располагали к тому, чтобы оценивать её женские прелести. Сейчас всё было иначе, и он без зазрения совести мог воображать себе её грудь, округлости бёдер и эти тёмно-рыжие завитки между ног.  
        
      Словно по собственной воле, его правая рука переместилась вниз и крепко обхватила член. Наслаждение граничило с болью, и Сандор с трудом сдержал стон, рвущийся из горла, прикрыл глаза и стал двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Он старался быть осторожным, насколько это было возможно, и даже не решился сдвинуть левую руку, на которой покоилась её голова, чтобы не потревожить её.  
        
      Если бы в это время он мог мыслить здраво, он немедля прекратил бы это безумие или хотя бы отвернулся, чтобы продолжить свое занятие в одиночестве. А ещё лучше было бы выйти из хижины, уединиться возле первого попавшегося дерева, опереться на него и закончить с этим без необходимости сдерживать себя. То, что он вытворял, было адски рискованно, но как он мог отвернуться от пташки, когда она лежала рядом с ним, касалась его своей гладкой кожей и дразнила своим запахом? Даже под страхом смертной казни он не смог бы сейчас отдалиться от неё, поэтому он продолжал, и его движения становились всё свободнее и размашистее.  
        
      Забывшись, Сандор слегка стукнул головкой члена о её задницу. Санса тихонько вздохнула, но, к большому его облегчению, не проснулась. Лоб Сандора покрылся испариной, а возбуждение превысило все мыслимые пределы. Это было подобно помешательству, но Сандор повторил это ещё раз, теперь уже намеренно. Санса не издавала ни звука, и он осмелился проделать это снова и снова, пока не стал откровенно тереться членом о её зад. Санса мирно спала. О большем Сандор и мечтать не мог.

***

  
      Сансу разбудило какое-то ритмичное движение за спиной и чьё-то прерывистое дыхание прямо над ухом. Она оставалась молчаливой и неподвижной, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Приоткрыв глаза, она не сразу поняла, где находится, не говоря уже о том, что представления не имела, что это за мужчина возится рядом с ней. Постепенно события вчерашнего дня всплыли в памяти — скользкий лёд, беспощадная тьма озёрной воды и холод, пронизывающий до самых костей.  _«Сандор спас меня, он всегда сможет меня защитить»_ , — подумала она и слегка расслабилась.  
        
      Она ни на секунду не задумалась, когда приняла его предложение. У неё не было никаких сомнений, что она поступила правильно, согласившись бежать с ним из Долины. Он сказал, что защитит её даже ценой своей жизни, если это потребуется Сансе, и уже неоднократно показал себя как верный и надёжный защитник.  
        
      Вытащив её из той ледяной смертоносной проруби, Сандор поступил так, как необходимо было, чтобы не дать ей умереть от холода, а затем, уже в хижине, полностью вернул её к жизни. При любых других обстоятельствах Санса сгорела бы со стыда, обнаружив себя голой как в день своего рождения, лежащей рядом с таким же обнажённым мужчиной. Его руки, когда он её растирал, излучали тепло, а его мышцы были твердыми как камень, и то, как они уснули, казалось ужасно интимным, но это было необходимо, чтобы согреться.  
        
      Сейчас же, прислушиваясь к сбивчивому дыханию за спиной, Санса догадалась, что происходит нечто необычное. Рука Сандора была слишком напряжена, он казался беспокойным, взволнованным, а их кровать подозрительно скрипела под ним. Что он мог делать? Санса вознесла безмолвную молитву богам, прося их, чтобы её догадка была ошибочной. Он ведь не мог… Нет, это какой-то сон. Он не должен был делать  _это_ , когда она находится в его объятиях, да ещё и в таком виде! Пока Санса пыталась осознать свое сомнительное положение, она вдруг почувствовала лёгкий удар по своей ягодице. Она чуть было не вскрикнула, но сумела сдержаться и издала только лёгкий вздох.  _«Это его мужское естество, ошибки быть не может!»_ Санса зажмурилась и притворилась, что всё ещё спит. Отрицать очевидное больше не имело смысла, особенно теперь, когда его естество беззастенчиво тёрлось о её зад. Пресвятая Дева, оно было просто огромным!  
        
      Санса поверить не могла, что он делает такое в её присутствии, находясь с ней под одним мехом. Семеро, он даже обнимал её! Мало того, что он вовлёк её в своё занятие, — по всей видимости, именно она и была причиной его возбуждения. Осознание этого встревожило её, учитывая положение, в котором она находилась. Что ей было делать? Она судорожно искала решение, но не находила его. Судя по всё более раскованным движениям Сандора, он пребывал в полной уверенности, что она крепко спит. Санса же, ощущая на своих ягодицах твёрдый горячий мужской орган, боролась с новым для неё и неясным тянущим чувством внизу живота.  
        
      Пожалуй, наилучшим выходом будет дать ему закончить то, что он делает, а потом притвориться, будто ничего не случилось. Будет ужасно неудобно, если он поймёт, что она не спала. Санса представить не могла, как бы она справилась с такой неловкостью. Одна мысль об этом приводила её в смятение, и это убеждало её продолжать лежать неподвижно с закрытыми глазами. Однако внезапно его рука, на которой она лежала, сместилась и легонько коснулась её груди. Санса замерла и не решалась выдохнуть, ощущая на себе его грубые пальцы. Они касались её с такой нежностью, что уже через несколько мгновений она почувствовала, как жидкий огонь, разливающийся внизу живота, достиг её женского естества. Вскоре прикосновения Сандора стали смелее, он положил ладонь ей на грудь и зажал сосок между пальцами, вызывая внутри неё шквал самых противоречивых эмоций. Его руки были настолько большими, что он с лёгкостью мог обхватить её грудь полностью, хотя груди Сансы вряд ли можно было назвать маленькими. Поддавшись нажиму, Санса прижалась спиной к его груди и ощутила тепло мужской кожи, твёрдость мышц и мускусный запах, окутавший её в одно мгновение.  
        
      Её щеки пылали, дыхание сбивалось, ладони кололо тысячей иголок, а лоно пульсировало так же сильно, как колотилось её сердце в такт движениям Сандора. Ощущения были настолько непривычными и острыми, что она почти растворилась в них. Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, Санса выгнула спину и издала тихий, но ясный стон. В тот же миг Пёс прекратил свои движения. Санса замерла, распахнув глаза, не представляя, чего теперь ожидать.  _«Да помогут мне Семеро»_ , — успела подумать она.  
        
      


	2. Глава 2.

        
      Встретив её в Долине, Сандор был поражён. Во время своего пребывания в Королевской Гавани Санса была хорошенькой девочкой, милой и вежливой, и уже тогда он заглядывался на неё. Но сейчас она стала женщиной — красивой и манящей. Она выросла, стала выше, её тело приобрело привлекательные округлости, и… пекло, он не мог оторвать взгляда от её груди. Поэтому сегодня утром, когда безумная страсть овладела им, он не смог сдержаться. Искушение было слишком велико.  _«Только один раз прикоснуться!»_  — сказал он себе. Это было самым глупым решением, которое он когда-либо принимал. Её грудь была словно создана для его ладоней, и он совершенно потерял контроль над собой. В считанные секунды его прикосновения стали смелее, что, разумеется, не могло не разбудить Сансу.  
        
      Играя с её вожделенными бутонами, он услышал тихий стон и чуть было не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Сандор прекратил гладить её грудь и охаживать свой член и почувствовал, как плечи пташки напряглись. Вздрогнув, он рывком перевернул её на спину и встретил испуганный взгляд широко распахнутых глаз.  
        
      — Вот дерьмо, — процедил он, глядя на неё такими же глазами.  
        
      Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Сандор прищурился.  
        
      — Давно ты не спишь, пташка?  
        
      Она раскрыла рот для ответа, но тут же закрыла его. Её щёки и грудь почти слились цветом с красно-рыжими волосами, и она выглядела такой пристыжённой, будто её поймали за кражей пирожных на кухне. Сандор тихо выругался.  
        
      — Достаточно давно, чтобы понять, что я делаю, готов поспорить. — Его губы искривились в ухмылке. — И всё же, ты не сказала ни слова, чтобы остановить меня. Почему?  
        
      Санса поколебалась мгновение.  
        
      — Я… я не была уверена в том, что происходит, — выдохнула она.  
        
      Это его рассмешило.  
        
      — В первые несколько секунд, положим. Но потом? Разумеется, ты целомудренна, но ты же не слабоумная, чтобы не понять, что я делаю!  
        
      Сандор замолчал, оценив их нынешнее положение: она лежала прямо под ним, совершенно беззащитная, и, дай он себе волю, он мог бы сделать с ней что угодно!  
        
      — Я тебя напугал? — спросил он вместо этого.  
        
      — Немного, — тихо пробормотала Санса, но всё то же виноватое выражение её глаз говорило о чём-то другом.  
        
      Это заставило Сандора задуматься. Пока он изучал её лицо, его член напомнил о себе, вновь налившись тяжестью.  _«А что если она вообще не напугана? Что если ей понравилось, но её грёбаная благовоспитанность не позволяет ей озвучить это?»_  Предположение казалось нелепым — высокородная леди наслаждается грубыми ласками уродливого старого Пса? Но Сандор, преисполненный похотью, был не в состоянии здраво мыслить. Конечно же, всё это вздор, но сама мысль об этом была слишком сладостной, чтобы её отбросить.  
        
      — Тебе понравилось? — осторожно спросил он сиплым из-за пересохшего горла голосом.  
        
      Даже самому себе он показался в этот момент жалким. Санса удивлённо посмотрела на него, затаив дыхание, и прикусила губу.  
        
      — Тебе понравилось, — констатировал он с улыбкой. — Просто твоё грёбаное воспитание не позволяет тебе признать это. Ладно. Тогда я буду продолжать, пока ты меня не остановишь. Разумеется, я всё прекращу, как только ты прикажешь — будь уверена. Когда мы уходили из Долины, я пообещал тебе, что стану твоим преданным псом, и я собираюсь им остаться.  
        
      С этими словами он сгрёб рукой меха и сбросил их на пол. Санса удивлённо охнула, но как только он склонился над ней, обхватил груди ладонями и взял в рот сосок, из её груди снова вырвался стон.  
      

***

  
      Слова Пса стучали в голове Сансы.  _«Он сказал, что прекратит, как только я ему прикажу»_ , — убеждала она себя. Несмотря на то, что вёл он себя совершенно непозволительно, она продолжала ему верить. Он пообещал — значит, выполнит. Так почему она его не останавливает? Она хотела сделать это, на самом деле хотела!.. Но все слова застряли в горле, а единственными звуками, которые она оказалась способна издать, были стоны, вздохи и всхлипы.  
        
      Его губы оказались на удивление нежными, а то, что он творил с её грудью… Санса всегда знала, что мужчин привлекает женская грудь. Ей много раз доводилось наблюдать рыцарей и лордов, тискающих служанок, когда они думали, что остаются незамеченными, или когда они были слишком пьяны, чтобы считаться с окружающими. Но ей и в голову не приходило, что эти прикосновения могут быть приятными для женщины. Эти новые ощущения пьянили её. Она обнаружила, что её соски чрезвычайно чувствительны, а от ласк Сандора по всему её телу бегут волны наслаждения. Всё это заставляло её задуматься, какие ещё сюрпризы может преподнести ей собственное тело, и, вероятно, поэтому она была не в силах произнести ни слова протеста.  
        
      Его ладони лежали на её груди, пальцы одной руки играли с соском, пока его губы терзали другой сосок. Он посасывал, облизывал, прикусывал, щекотал… Санса чувствовала, что теряет голову. Сандор возвышался над ней, опершись на один локоть, его мускулистое тело тёрлось о её кожу, а вздыбленный член упирался ей в бедро. Затем он оторвал губы от её груди и спустился вниз по животу. Уверенным движением Сандор раздвинул её ноги, но Санса тут же сжалась.  
        
      — Нет, нет, пожалуйста… — пролепетала она. Она даже не пыталась вырваться, его хватка была слишком жёсткой.  
        
      — Не бойся, пташка, — прошептал он ей надтреснутым голосом, — я не заберу твоё драгоценное девство.  
        
      Он стоял на коленях на другом конце кровати, тяжело дыша, будто и в самом деле гончий пёс, которым он себя называл. Его руки крепко, но почти ласково сжимали её ноги. Шрамы на его лице в свете занимающегося утра выглядели, как всегда, пугающими, но Санса отметила про себя, что уже привыкла к ним. Когда-то очень давно, когда небо было залито зелёным светом полыхающей Черноводной, она даже гладила их.  
        
      — Обещаю, ты останешься такой же нетронутой, — тихо добавил он. — Я просто хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.  
        
      Он молча ждал её ответа, и в его потемневших глазах читались как похоть, так и мольба.  
        
       _«Попробовать меня на вкус?»_ , — Санса пыталась осознать, что она сейчас услышала. Да, Ранда что-то говорила о том, что некоторые мужчины доставляют своим женщинам наслаждение такого рода… Но неужели Сандор?.. Это — то, что он собирается с ней сделать? Её сердце ускорило ход, а напряжение внизу живота стало почти нестерпимым.  
        
      Вероятно, расценив её молчание как согласие, Сандор ослабил хватку на её ногах, и уже осторожно, поглаживая, раздвинул их. На этот раз Санса не сопротивлялась.  
        
      Из груди Пса вырвалось рычание, когда его взгляд упал на тёмно-рыжие завитки между её ног. Одна часть Сансы сгорала от стыда, но другая часть была поражена его реакцией, странным блеском в его глазах. То, что вид её тела мог привести мужчину в такое состояние, вызывало в её груди что-то вроде… трепета?  
        
      Наклонившись над ней, он приблизил лицо к самой сокровенной части и коснулся губами её складок. Санса ахнула и дёрнулась, но Сандор крепко обхватил руками её бёдра, удерживая на месте.  
        
      Санса не могла поверить в происходящее. В Орлином Гнезде она порой задумывалась, каково это — быть поцелованной Псом  _по-настоящему_? Поцелует ли он её вообще когда-нибудь, если их пути снова пересекутся? Но она и в самых откровенных фантазиях не представляла, что этот поцелуй будет совсем не в губы.  
        
      Это было настолько дерзко, что, пожалуй, должно было оттолкнуть её. Он и впрямь походил на голодного пса, нетерпеливо вылизывая её, будто центр её женственности был долгожданным деликатесом, которым он жадно наслаждался. Видеть его голову у себя между ног было откровенно странным, и Санса изо всех сил отводила глаза, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом.  _«Я должна остановить его… Да, ещё немного — и я прикажу ему остановиться_ _…»_  — думала она, упиваясь горячими волнами, которые её естество посылало прямо к сердцу. Но опять и опять из груди вырывались только лишь стоны, которые становились всё более громкими и менее застенчивыми.

***

  
      Сандор мог сказать с уверенностью, что не пробовал ничего вкуснее, чем маленькая девственная щель пташки. А звуки, которые она издавала, — поберут его Иные! — сводили его с ума от похоти. Он мечтал о ней в своей постели куда дольше, чем мог признаться самому себе. С первого дня, как он её увидел, он мечтал назвать её своей; и пускай сейчас он не получил всего, чего желал, всё равно это было гораздо больше, чем он заслуживал.  
        
      Он обещал не тронуть её невинность и не собирался нарушать своё слово. Хотя у него так и чесались руки погрузить палец прямо в горячую влажную плоть, он сдерживал себя. Даже язык он не решался засунуть в сладкую расщелину, боясь повредить её. Всё, что он мог себе позволить, — это скользить языком по розовым складкам, слизывая её сок и дразня чувствительный бугорок. Он не смел просить большего. Достаточно и того, что она не прогнала его прочь, когда застала его ублажающим себя и лапающим её грудь. Она позволила ему продолжить, хотя, положа руку на сердце, это было скорее непротивление, нежели явное согласие.  _«Но она не сказала «нет»! Она тебя не остановила, драный ты пёс!»_  — повторял он себе снова и снова.  
        
      Сандор не хотел испытывать судьбу и давать пташке возможность передумать. Он должен довести дело до конца, должен дать ей познать такой экстаз, чтобы она задыхалась и кричала, дрожа в его руках. А что если удача будет на его стороне и Сансе в самом деле понравится? Тогда, возможно, она захочет, чтобы он служил ей таким образом снова и снова. Шанс, что это произойдёт, был ничтожным. В любой другой ситуации он сам себя поднял бы на смех за эти безумные фантазии. Но сейчас, когда она трепетала в его руках, а его лицо было зарыто меж её ног, эта мечта не казалось ему такой уж несбыточной. Да его жизнь обернулась бы сущим раем, если бы он смог оставаться телохранителем пташки и греть её постель! Ей даже не пришлось бы к нему прикасаться, он не стал бы требовать этого. Даже если бы ему довелось спать на полу у её кровати, он не обижался бы на судьбу и преклонял колени перед пташкой всякий раз, когда бы ей этого хотелось.  
        
      К удовлетворению Сандора, его старания окупались с лихвой: пташка стонала, извивалась и вздрагивала от каждого его прикосновения. Опершись на локоть одной руки, другой он ласкал её грудь, пощипывая и потирая напрягшийся сосок, а его язык непрерывно порхал вокруг кусочка чувствительной плоти. Но при всём этом, его собственный член изнывал от желания, и Сандору ничего не оставалось, кроме как тереться им о её бедро. Но это было неважно — о себе он позаботится после.  
        
      Убрав руку от её груди, он спустил её ниже, к волоскам между её ног, поглаживая темно-рыжий шелковистый треугольник, и отнял губы от её лона. Санса инстинктивно выгнулась, и с её губ сорвался стон, как показалось Сандору — разочарованный. Поэтому он положил ладонь на её лобок и принялся ласкать её большим пальцем, сначала невесомо касаясь клитора, а после — потирая его уверенными медленными круговыми движениями. Он не мог оторвать от неё глаз — разметавшейся по кровати, кусающей губы, истекающей соком; её стоны становились всё громче, откровеннее.  _«Седьмое пекло!»_  — удивлённо подумал он, —  _«Ей это нравится!»_  
        
      Её складки были такими влажными, что палец с лёгкостью скользил по ним, когда он дразнил сладкую жемчужину. Больше всего он хотел трахнуть её языком. Ведь так он не нарушит её девственность? Боги, он казался себе таким невежественным, а благородные девицы вроде Сансы настолько дорожат этим, что он не решался рисковать.  
        
      Ещё одна идея пришла ему в голову, когда он посмотрел на её нежно-розовое влагалище, открытое перед ним, и увидел то, что находилось ниже. В приступе жгучего желания Сандор слегка приподнял бёдра и лизнул между ягодицами. Он сделал всего несколько мазков языком, продолжая ласкать пальцем её клитор, но Санса опять попыталась сжать ноги и жалобно заскулила:  
        
      — Нет, Сандор, нет!  
        
      Он не хотел проверять пределы её благосклонности. Что если она сейчас прикажет ему вообще остановиться? Достаточно и того, что она позволяла ему делать.  
        
      — Как пожелает моя леди, — отступил он и снова приник ртом к её лону.

***

  
      Когда Пес возобновил свои ласки, Санса попыталась поймать ускользающую мысль. Его чрезмерный пыл казался ей неуместным: что может быть привлекательного в  _той_ части её тела? Да он и впрямь настоящее животное! Однако те чудеса, что его пальцы, губы и язык делали с ней, извиняли любую его дерзость. Последним, чего она сейчас хотела, это чтобы он когда-нибудь остановился. Если бы не её строгое воспитание, она умоляла бы его о большем. Но вместо этого она судорожно хваталась за одеяла, кусала губы и издавала совершенно неприличные звуки.  
        
      Когда в Долине Санса касалась себя, это было приятным, но не более того. Это никогда не приносило ей того восторга, который охватывал её в руках Сандора. Ей тогда казалось, что она находится на грани чего-то, чего невозможно достигнуть. Сможет ли Сандор довести её до  _пика_ , как называла это Ранда? Ей хотелось верить, что да. Более того, всё, что он делал до сих пор, не оставляло никаких сомнений, что так и будет.  
        
      Движения Сандора ускорились, и внезапно Санса ощутила внутри толчок такой силы, что её подбросило на кровати, а из горла вырвался крик — грудной, хриплый и такой густой, что Санса не узнала свой голос. Вероятно, потом она сгорит со стыда, но в данный момент её это не интересовало, она с головой окунулась в эти новые переживания, которые захлестнули горячей волной.  
        
      Когда эмоции схлынули, Санса почувствовала себя совершенно истощенной, обессиленной. В ушах звенело, голова кружилась, а дыхание всё ещё было рваным и сбивчивым. Она перевела взгляд на Сандора, который стоял перед ней на коленях, энергично гладил свой член и смотрел на неё безумными глазами. До этого момента Сансе не довелось рассмотреть его мужское естество, и сейчас его вид заставил её глаза округлиться. _«Седьмое пекло!»_  — было её единственной мыслью.  
        
      Её положение было абсолютно неподобающим для молодой леди — она лежала, широко раскинув ноги, её припухшие и влажные складки были полностью раскрыты перед его взором, будто у какой-нибудь трактирной девки, не имеющей стыда. Но Санса-то его имела! Она могла не думать о смущении, пока не видела его глаз. Но не сейчас. Санса поспешила сдвинуть ноги.  
        
      — Не… не закрывайся от меня, — тихо попросил Сандор, мягким движением придержав её колено. — Позволь мне видеть тебя, пока я не закончу.  
        
      Санса не нашла, что ему возразить, и вновь раздвинула ноги.  
        
      Он выглядел поистине устрашающе: огромного роста, голый, как в день своего рождения; его грудь была покрыта густой чёрной порослью, а его мужское достоинство казалось таким же угрожающим, как его меч. И Санса действительно была напугана и смущена, но вместе с тем, средоточие её женственности пульсировало с новой силой при виде этого ужасного мужчины, и она не могла отвести от него взгляд.  
        
      Он словно обезумел: капельки пота покрыли его кожу, его кулак двигался всё быстрее и быстрее, его взгляд ни на мгновение не оставлял её сокровенное место. Кончиками пальцев он слегка касался её нижних губ, раздвигая их. Затем склонившись над ней, он коснулся её складок головкой своего мужского достоинства и несколько раз потёрся ею о набухшую плоть. Это заставило Сансу снова застонать, и она откинула голову назад, прекрасно осознавая, что ей следовало испугаться, поскольку его член находился в опасной близости к её входу. Одним движением бёдер он мог ворваться в неё и разрушить её непорочность в мгновение ока. Но прежде чем эта мысль сформировалась в её голове, черты лица Сандора исказились, он протяжно застонал, прижал член к её животу и излил на него своё белое густое семя.  
        
       — Пташка, — выдохнул он, прежде чем позволить себе рухнуть рядом с ней.

***

  
      Он не видел ничего красивее в жизни, чем Санса, мать её, Старк, лежащая перед ним обнажённой, с широко раскинутыми ногами, припухшими нижними губами, блестящими от её собственного сока.  _«Она кончила!»_  — думал он с изумлением.  _«Ты заставил её кончить, Пёс!»_  
        
      Сандор излился ей на живот, всего в нескольких дюймах от её лобка. Он хотел излиться на её складки, но, к счастью, вовремя одумался.  _«Ты ей не муж — всего лишь защитник, её раб»_ , — остановил он себя. Когда он лежал рядом с ней, приводя в порядок своё дыхание, он думал о том, что готов служить ей до конца своей жизни. Сколько она захочет. Когда она захочет. Она ни разу не остановила его. И она кончила. Это казалось Сандору хорошим знаком.  
        
      Тряхнув головой, Сандор сел на край кровати и обнаружил на полу брошенную одежду. Он вытер живот Сансы, а затем поднял с пола меха и бросил их обратно на кровать. Пташка сразу же схватила их и накрылась. Сандор взглянул на её лицо, и его сердце упало, когда он увидел, что она выглядит задумчивой.  
        
      — Пташка… Санса, ты в порядке? — спросил он, стараясь не выдать в голосе охватившее его истинное беспокойство.  
        
      Санса лежала на спине, натянув мех до подбородка. Её взгляд был прикован к потолку, но когда он заговорил, она скосила глаза в его сторону и кивнула, слегка усмехнувшись.  
        
      — Сандор… ты ужасно грубый! Что мне с тобой делать? — спросила она, нахмурив брови.  
        
      Уголок его рта дрогнул, когда он попытался понять, был ли это настоящий упрёк или она дразнила его.  
        
      — Тебе решать, пташка. Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь, — прошептал он, озвучивая то, что прежде крутилось у него в голове. Приподнявшись на локтях, он повернулся и заглянул ей в лицо.  
        
      — Неужели? — спросила она с явным недоверием, но потом закатила глаза и фыркнула. — Непохоже, что ты вообще способен подчиняться. Боюсь, мне придется с тобой нелегко, когда ты станешь моим телохранителем, если ты и дальше будешь позволять себе такие вольности. Собака не должна претендовать на свою хозяйку!  
        
      Сандор покачал головой.  
        
      — Я и не думал претендовать, пташка. То, что я делал, доказывает обратное.  
        
      — И что же?  
        
      — Мою преданность тебе.  
        
      — Твою преданность? — Санса удивлённо вскинула брови, и её губы растянулись в улыбке.  
        
      — Не вздумай хихикать, Санса, ты знаешь, что это так! — Сандор навис над ней, упершись руками по обе стороны от её плеч. — Я предан тебе и только тебе, всегда был предан. Почему, по-твоему, я отправился в Долину, как только услышал, что ты находишься в Орлином Гнезде? Почему терплю эти бесконечные снега и метели? Мне этот Винтерфелл вместе со всем Севером нахрен не сдались, и ты знаешь об этом. Так зачем я туда иду? Из-за тебя. Ты — единственная королева, которой я готов служить. И я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь. Если бы ты велела остановиться, я бы остановился. Надеюсь, в этом ты не сомневаешься?  
        
      Пташка тихо рассматривала его своими бездонными голубыми глазами, словно обдумывая сказанное, и её губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.  
        
      — Слово за тобой, пташка. Ты должна знать, что собака никогда не откажет хозяину в удовольствии. Правда, иногда она захочет сама получить удовольствие, не спрашивая разрешения, похотливое животное. Право хозяина — остановить её вовремя, приручить её. Меня можно приручить, Санса, если постараться. Возможно, тебе всего лишь нужно запастись терпением.  
        
      Несколько секунд Санса оставалась безмолвной, но вскоре пнула его кулачком в плечо и расхохоталась. Её смех звучал для Сандора самой сладкой музыкой. Он ухмыльнулся, довольный собой. Похоже, удача всё-таки на его стороне.  
        
     


End file.
